


Apples

by aqua_arcs



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqua_arcs/pseuds/aqua_arcs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apples seem to be the source of trouble and mild inconveniences at Lady Boyle’s last party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apples

When Corvo picked up the apple he hadn't thought anything of it. Just that it was sitting there, and he was hungry. So, when a firm hand grabbed onto his shoulder and spun him around to face a rather annoyed guard it took all his self control not to blink away or cause a scene. Instead he clutched onto half-eaten apple, doing his best to convey concerned surprise through his mask. Had they figured out who he was? No, they'd never seen his mask. Unless Brisby had betra-

"That was my apple." The guard growled, glaring at the 'assassin' and breaking his chain of thought.

Corvo blinked in surprised, glancing down at the fruit in his hand before looking back at the guard. Was the man really that angry over an apple? The laugh that fell from his mouth did absolutely nothing to calm the other man. If anything it just angered him further, if the hard push into the wall was anything to go by. In fact it looked like the man was trying to start a fight so that he could kick the masked man out of the party- which would be bad considering that Corvo still had to figure out which of the Boyles was his current target. 

Idly he wondered how bored the man was if he was willing to start a fight with one of the ‘guests’. That thought coupled with the distant tune of the overseer’s damnable music boxes gave him an idea, though.

“You didn’t hear ‘im?” Corvo slurred out with a giggle, “He told me to do it.”

“....What in the void are you talking about?”

“The Outsider. Can you not hear him?” Another giggle.

The guard just stared at the man who he had pressed up against the wall for a minute before pulling away with an agitated sigh and walking away, clearly too sober to deal with a drunken noble who was giggling away about the Outsider. As the man left Corvo made a quick escape back into the mansion, ignoring the distant ringing in his ears and soft itch in his marked hand along with the feeling he was being laughed at. He was sure he’d hear about it from the Outsider later; for now he had a kidnapping to conduct.


End file.
